Monólogo de un alma rota
by Mirkran
Summary: Las guerras no tienen ganadores: sólo dejan gente derrotada, atormentada por pesadillas y fantasmas, sólo queriendo fallecer para dejar de gritar en sueños. Sin embargo, lo que tiene la vida es que siempre da segundas oportunidades para salir del hoyo. Escrito para el reto especial de aniversario "Heridas de Guerra" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer:** Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío. Yo sólo juego con los personajes y los pongo en situaciones poco ortodoxas.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto especial de aniversario "Heridas de Guerra" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene referencias sexuales e ingesta de bebidas alcohólicas. Leer con discreción.

* * *

**Monólogo de un alma rota**

Diario de Terence, 3 de junio de 1998, 6:35 p.m.

Hoy he vuelto a caer. Era todavía temprano y botellas vacías de hidromiel ya rodaban por el piso de mi habitación. Traté una y otra vez de convencerme a mí mismo que bebía por placer, pero todo lo que logré, fue fracasar. La real razón de mi compulsión por el alcohol no era tan pueril. Ojalá lo fuese, de verdad creía que lo fuese. Pero no lo era, por desgracia. ¿Será que soy débil? ¿Será porque fui un Slytherin? Sabía que mis excusas eran baratas, que ni yo mismo me las creía, pero eso no me detenía en formulármelas.

Y las botellas seguían rodando.

O al menos en mi mente lo hacían. Podía ser que las condenadas estuvieran quietas y yo fuese el que me movía. Si ese era el caso, no sería para nada extraño. Miré a mi alrededor y vi sólo fracasos, sólo retazos de una vida que me fue arrebatada. Con apenas equilibrio, sostuve un cuadro entre mis manos, un recuerdo que era sólo eso, un recuerdo. Con dolor en mi corazón, recordé que fueron mis propias decisiones las que me condujeron a esto. Solo yo podía ser tan estúpido para creer que podía rescatar a mi novia de los carroñeros por mi cuenta. Por años creí que el destino era una cosa inamovible, un baluarte erigido en piedra, esperando por alguien que lo alcanzara y fuese feliz hasta el fin de los tiempos.

La guerra me enseñó otra cosa.

Uno se labraba su propio destino, uno se creaba su camino. No elegía su comienzo, pero sí su final. Y yo estuve a punto de hallar el mío, a manos de un imbécil que no era leal a otra cosa más que los galeones. Porque la guerra nos transformaba, sacaba a relucir lo peor de la especie humana. Allí aprendí que las guerras no se ganan, que las guerras no quedan atrás. Las memorias permanecen, tus seres queridos te acosan desde más allá de la tumba, te torturan hasta que ya no puedes más y, en menos de lo que te imaginas, terminas en una habitación llena de botellas vacías y recuerdos vanos.

Ojalá la muerte no doliera tanto. Ojalá fuese más fuerte.

Pero no lo era, nunca lo fui y nunca lo seré. Dejé caer la fotografía sobre el piso. ¡Por Merlín! Ese rostro jamás lo olvidaré, ese cabello rubio, esa mirada, esos labios… y pensar que los vi por última vez en un bosque oscuro, húmedo y tétrico. Su última palabra fue mi nombre. Un rayo de luz verde envió mis sueños al tacho de la basura. Por poco tuve la misma suerte.

Por Circe que hubiese querido morir en ese preciso segundo.

Daphne, te extraño tanto.

Daphne, ¿por qué tuviste que morir?

Daphne, te amo.

Diario de Terence, 15 de junio de 1998, 10:11 p.m.

Desperté con una resaca de aquellas. Esa fue la veinteava vez que me dije a mí mismo que dejara de beber. Pero, ¿de qué otra forma podía olvidar lo que ocurrió en esa condenada guerra? No me gustaba la alternativa, porque aquello implicaba revivir cada maleficio, cada muerte, cada risa cruel… cada vida que se perdió. Y no quería torturarme a mí mismo, no quería tener más pesadillas por las noches… quería olvidarla a ella.

Especialmente a ella.

Daphne Greengrass fue un testigo mudo de cómo una guerra podía arruinarte la vida en dos segundos. ¡Demonios! ¡Quiero un trago! Haría lo que fuese para que ella se fuera de mi mente para siempre, pero no importaba cuanto alcohol estropeara mi hígado, ella no se iba, se rehusaba a abandonarme. ¿Por qué? Quizá porque yo mismo era el que me negaba a dejarla ir. Tenía que seguir viviendo, tenía que continuar, tal vez contribuir a que el horror que yo y millones más sufrimos no volviese a ocurrir. Pero los recuerdos me vencían a cada minuto, me anegaban en dolor, me sumergían en un océano de tormento y me obligaban a tragar botellas completas de hidromiel para aniquilar las penas y espantar a los fantasmas.

A veces deseaba no haber sobrevivido. Otras, pienso que no merezco haber sido perdonado por la vida. Siempre tenía esos pensamientos derrotistas después de una resaca. Decía que no iba a tomar más y que prefería haber muerto con Daphne. Cualquier cosa era preferible a pasar por este infierno en vida.

Mis amigos trataban de ayudarme, me decían que abandonara el trago y que buscara ayuda. Por alguna razón, no hacía caso a cualquier consejo que recibiera. Podía no gustarme, pero el alcohol era la mejor solución a mis problemas. No me obligaba a realizar cosas imposibles o difíciles, no me juzgaba, ahogaba mi dolor en lugar de recordarlos y por Merlín que era adictivo. Lo dicho, una bendición líquida, alegre olvido embotellado.

Pero la resaca de hace una hora atrás me enseñó algo nuevo acerca del alcohol. Era cierto que te olvidabas de los problemas cuando bebías, pero también te olvidabas de tus inhibiciones. En otras ocasiones compraba las botellas y las bebía en mi casa. Pero esa noche no. Decidí enfrentar mis miedos huyendo de ellos, acompañado por otras personas que pasaban por lo mismo que yo. Tal vez no fuese de esa forma, pero pretendí pensar que me sentiría más comprendido si me gastara los ahorros en un bar y no en el dormitorio de mi propia casa.

Me equivoqué.

Bastaba con decir que hice el ridículo como jamás lo había hecho en toda mi puñetera vida. No me atrevería a narrar los detalles en algo tan poco seguro como este diario. Me echaron del bar como a un pordiosero cualquiera. Apenas pude hallar el camino a mi casa. Pero al menos me olvidé por unas cuantas horas de Daphne y de lo que pasé en esa maldita guerra.

Pero los recuerdos volvieron. Y con más fuerza que antes. Lloré. Imaginé que lucía miserable y vencido. Como dije, nunca fui fuerte, ni siquiera pensé que lo era. Y la escena que monté en mi habitación hacía superfluo el uso de palabras. En ese momento me di cuenta que no importaba cuánto alcohol tomara, las memorias no se iban a ir.

Y Daphne tampoco.

Diario de Terence, 01 de julio de 1998, 07:22 p.m.

Hoy recibí un consejo: vive con tus problemas, con tus recuerdos y con tus amarguras. Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No quería cargar con semejante saco por el resto de mi vida; quería deshacerme de todo lo malo que me había pasado. Hoy volví a beber y volví a desvanecerme en mi habitación. Ya me estaba hartando de estar con resaca todos los malditos días, harto de los dolores de cabeza y de la tortura de evocar cada momento de esa condenada guerra. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba comenzando a pensar que la muerte era la única escapatoria, el único refugio para mi tormento…

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, puse en marcha mi plan. Como ya me había decidido, pensé en escribir las últimas líneas de este diario por adelantado. En todo caso, cuando la gente pensaba que no había escape posible de un problema, todo se hacía muy simple, todo se volvía predecible, fácil de anticipar. Por eso, caminé hacia el primer puente que encontré y me sostuve por la baranda por un par de minutos. La gente bien podría pensar que estaba disfrutando de la brisa.

Me solté de la baranda, listo para caer hacia las turbias aguas del Támesis y ahogarme. Mi vida estaba llegando a su fin, pero el dolor también iba a acabar. En el segundo que me tomó soltar la baranda, supe que el ser humano era el único animal en la tierra que podía decidir matarse, y el único que tenía la clara conciencia de que sus días estaban contados. Pues mi cuenta había acabado. Mis recuerdos ya no me atormentarían, Daphne ya no me visitaría en mis pesadillas…

No caí.

Al menos no hacia el río.

Yo quería caer, pero alguien me lo impidió. Me sostuvo por el cuello de mi abrigo y me jaló hacia atrás. Mi espalda colisionó con el austero piso del puente y vi una figura arrodillarse encima de mí.

Me preguntó que mierda estaba haciendo. Yo respondí con evasivas, pero la persona que me negó la posibilidad de abandonar mis recuerdos adivinó mis intenciones. Me dijo lo que tantas veces había escuchado ya: que la muerte no era la respuesta correcta, que era la respuesta fácil y que no le estaba haciendo un favor a nadie. Me dijo que todavía era joven y que podía hacer muchas cosas por mi vida. Me invitó a un café. Quería negarme, pero al final no pude. Mi autoestima estaba tan dañada que mi anterior resolución por matarme se evaporó. Ni para suicidarme tenía fuerza de voluntad. ¡Qué patético!

No sé cómo diablos esa chica me convenció para que no arrojara mi propia humanidad a la basura, pero lo hizo. Nada de lo que dijese podía borrar su sonrisa. Me habló de lo maravillosa que era la vida, que de todo se podía aprender, aunque sea de los momentos más oscuros. No pude evitarlo; le hablé de Daphne, de lo que le hicieron en la guerra, de los horrores que sufrí a manos de los carroñeros. Cuando me preguntó por qué me habían capturado, le respondí que fue por un estúpido error. Alguien había confundido mi nombre con otro. Ese fue todo el asunto.

No fui capaz de contarle toda la historia, pero a ella no le importó.

Ella era una psicóloga.

Diario de Terence, 23 de julio de 1998, 05:36 p.m.

Lloré por dos horas. Lloré mientras narraba la cruel y macabra historia que me hizo estropearme el hígado por más de un mes. La psicóloga no se rio de mí, no me juzgó, no puso en tela de juicio nada de lo que le conté. Ella era como el alcohol pero sin la resaca. Expuso mi herida, me mostró mis recuerdos y me enfrentó a mis peores miedos. Por eso lloré. Lloré por Daphne, por lo que le hicieron esos condenados carroñeros, por lo que me hicieron. Me torturaron y me obligaron a pelear una guerra que no me pertenecía, que no le pertenecía a nadie, una guerra que no debió haber ocurrido… pero ocurrió.

La psicóloga me hizo recordar cosas horribles. Recordé cómo fui chantajeado para matar gente, para torturar gente. Usaron a Daphne como palanca para que yo obedeciera sus deseos. A veces me negaba, y ellos la torturaban, la herían… la violaban, abusaban sexualmente de ella hasta el hastío. Y yo era débil. Mi voluntad se hacía añicos cada vez que veía a uno de esos bastardos arrancarle la ropa a mi novia y…

Volví a llorar. Pero la persona frente a mí no me juzgó. No se burló de mí. Todo lo que hizo fue escuchar. Cuando llegué a la escena en la que Daphne murió… no pude continuar, pero la psicóloga intuyó su horrible destino. Cuando la entrevista terminó, yo estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, pero ella me sonrió. Y supe la razón de por qué me entendía tan bien.

Ella había pasado por lo mismo. Fue prisionera de los carroñeros por semanas antes de darse cuenta que había un gravísimo error. La liberaron, pero no sin su ración de abusos, torturas y violaciones. Sin embargo, nunca descendió al nivel de querer matarse para librarse de sus memorias. Pensó que era muy joven todavía y que había mucho por hacer antes de abandonar el mundo, que podía ayudar a que el horror de la guerra jamás volviese a pasar. Me comentó que yo podía ayudar a fundar un movimiento por la paz, un proyecto que ella estaba comenzando desde hace dos semanas atrás, que la considerara como una terapia. Quería negarme, pero al final me convenció. Dijo que mi experiencia iba a ayudar bastante para ganar seguidores.

Dos meses después, dejé el alcohol para siempre.

Diario de Terence, 25 de septiembre de 1998, 02:48 p.m.

Mis heridas no han sanado, pero al menos era capaz de soportar el dolor. Todavía echo de menos a Daphne, pero mi psicóloga me ayudó bastante para cargar con su recuerdo. Hasta el día de hoy, ella es mi novia.

Comenzamos a salir en agosto. Teníamos muchas cosas en común y un día la invité a salir. Confieso que fue un impulso, pero ella aceptó. Dos citas más tarde, nos dimos nuestro primer beso, y dos más fueron suficientes para que… bueno, eso. Reconozco que no pude complacerla en esa ocasión, pero ella, como siempre, no me juzgó. Optamos por ir despacio por las piedras y, el primer día de septiembre… hicimos el amor.

Ya no me molesta escribir esta clase de cosas porque, ¿cómo puedo avergonzarme de estar enamorado hasta los huesos? Además, ella también estuvo de acuerdo en que colocara ese detalle. No revelaba nada en realidad.

A mediados de septiembre, yo tuve la idea de transcribir mi diario a un libro. Penny, mi novia, estuvo de acuerdo. Dijo que era una gran idea, que ayudaría a la gente a entender que las guerras no se ganaban y contribuiría a darle fuerza a nuestro movimiento por la paz. Echaré de menos escribir en este diario, pues ésta será mi última entrada. Sin embargo, estoy contento porque, por muy oscuro que luzca el horizonte, siempre hay una oportunidad para cambiar el final de una historia.

Y estoy agradecido de haber encontrado la fuerza para hacerlo.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Favor notar que esta historia narra sólo extractos del diario de Terence. Poner todas las entradas habría significado una historia de más capítulos y yo sólo quería que se captara la idea de la historia.

Un saludo.


End file.
